Suou Uzuki
Suou Uzuki (スオウ・ウヅキ) was the father of Shion and Jin Uzuki, and the husband to Aoi Uzuki. He died along with his wife 14 years prior to the beginning of the series proper. Shion blamed and resented her father for using her mother as a guinea pig test subject, making her "suffer subconsciously" for his research. Shion believed he abandoned her, and Luis Virgil claims Shion "hated" her father. Biography He is described in the database of Episode I as a high-ranking official in the Galaxy Federation's Ministry of Energy, he served as supervisor of special operations. Suou was part of the Federal Advanced Technology Special Inspection Bureau, and he was the inspector for Miltia. Suou was a member of F.S.I. (Federation Special Inspection), the office inside the Department of Energy's Advanced Technology Agency. As an agency of the Department of energy, the F.S.I.'s role is to govern and regulate the dangers involved with advanced technology. Due to the group's nature, it often deals in matters with major enterprises involving huge sums of money; people frequently point out cases where F.S.I. has collided with the political or financial arenas. A former researcher for the Federation government, he defected to the U-TIC Organization in a faustian deal to exchange military weapons development for his wife's medical care. By orders of the Federation government, Suou took the duty of inspecting the U-TIC Organization, but he was bribed by the condition that his wife would receive medical treatment from Ormus. He accepted those conditions. Suou betrayed the Federation and handed over Joachim Mizrahi's Lemegeton to U-TIC Organization, something he would later regret. However, he became increasingly guilty about his involvement with the U-TIC, regretting that his own actions begin to allow for U-TIC to become armed. He leaked Ormus's information to his son Jin (a Federation captain) who then acted as a courier for leaked information that Suou provided. Still, Suou was against Kevin Winnicot's idea to use the Song of Nephilim born from the Lemegeton translation in order to finally activate the Zohar for the U-TIC Organization. Shion would often wait on a swing-set at a playground for her father. Shion never got to play with Suou much while he was alive because he was too consumed by his work. In Episode III, during an interrogation of Shion, when she accuses him of sacrificing his family without a second thought, he denies that he didn't mean to sacrifice her, and states that he did it to protect his family. Death During the Miltian Conflict, he ran to rescue his wife and found Shion outside her mother's room in the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. Outside a shattered window was a 27-Series Asura Realian, particularly close to Shion. Suou pushed Shion into the room and with a firm scowl, shut the door. He desperately attempted to contact Jin to come rescue Shion and Aoi as the Asuras close in on him. Unfortunately, Jin was too busy to respond as he was fighting Margulis. Without getting in contact with his son, he was killed by the Asuras. After, the door opened, and Shion instantly believed that it was her father entering the room since she caught a glimpse of his feet. However, it was actually her father's bloody impaled corpse. His body was then thrown across the room, where he is seen slouched over dead in a flashback in Episode I. Suou and Aoi were given a memorial on a cliff on Second Miltia, which Jin frequented, but Shion refused to visit it because she knew her parents weren't buried under it. Shion knew visiting it wouldn't bring them back to life. Jin kept Suou's involvement with U-TIC a secret from Shion. Due to the psychological trauma, while Shion did not forget the fact that her parents died, she gradually repressed the details of their deaths. Shion also blamed Jin since he didn't arrive to save them in time. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht During the Encephalon dive, Suou's memory appears, taking Shion home in Miltia's playground. Another memory appears of his death.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mtq5TWIW7tU Xenosaga: A Missing Year During the Gnosis Terrorism, Shion learns her father betrayed the Federation and handed over Lemegeton to U-TIC. By then, Shion knew U-TIC was connected to Ormus. Shion was unaware of why he did this, however. Shion also discovered Suou once had a lead position in a U-TIC management office. When Shion saw the name, Suou Uzuki, she felt nothing — no surprise, sadness or anger because somewhere in her heart, she expected it. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Suou plays a much larger role in Episode III, as a manifested memory located in Shion's subconscious. Shion is able to learn more about him and his complex motives — that he truly did want to protect his family. After Shion is interrogated by him, Kevin Winnicot and Margulis, Suou sets Shion free to rescue his daughter during the Third Descent Operation. Unfortunately, he still dies again by being killed by berserk 27-Series Asura Realians, which proceeded to murder Aoi. Shion's horror and despair causes the Gnosis to summon, as well as Abel's Ark. Quotes * "What? You're the one who's distorting things. To begin with, when does a mere staff member like you have the right to criticize this project? Know your place!" (to Shion disguised as a U-TIC member) * "It is true that I'm sacrificing my wife and my family, but I want you to believe me. I just wanted to protect my family, even if it meant making the world my enemy." Trivia * The trauma Shion received as a result of Suou's death manifests itself into a Gnosis called Tiamat in Episode I.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLoC8Vva1ss * Almadel is initially frightened of Jin Uzuki because of his resemblance to Suou. * Since it was thundering when Suou and Aoi died (and later, when Kevin Winnicot died), Shion received the fear of thunder (astrophobia). Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht ShiP.png|Suou takes Shion home. SuouD.png|Suou's corpse. Mem1.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem2.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem3.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem4.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Mem5.png|Jin visiting Aoi and Suou's memorial on Second Miltia. Xenosaga: The Animation S1.png|Suou takes Shion home. S11.png|Suou takes Shion home. SuouFlash.png|Suou dead. Su3.png|Suou's corpse. S2.png|Suou's corpse. SuouBlood.png|Suou's blood. Xenosaga: A Missing Year SuoAMY.png|Suou examines Almadel. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra ShiSuou1.png|Shion angry at her father. ShiSuou2.png|Suou attempts to explain himself. Suou.jpg|Suou moments before his death. SuouRealian.gif|An Asura throws Suou's bloody corpse across the room. TraumaRoom.png|Shion with her dead bloody gored parents. Uzuki, Suou Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members Category:Old Miltia residents